onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reich der Schatten
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Reich der Schatten“ ist die siebte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Mr. Gold und Regina senden Arielle mit einem Gegenstand nach Storybrooke, der Belle dabei helfen wird, ein verstecktes Artefakt ausfindig zu machen, das dabei helfen könnte, Pan zu besiegen. Aber sie wissen nicht, dass zwei Männer in die Stadt gekommen sind mit der Absicht, sie aufzuhalten – um jeden Preis. Währenddessen versuchen Emma, Neal und Hook Dark Hollow zu finden, wo Peter Pans Schatten verweilt, um ihn zu fangen und Mary Margaret ist wütend auf David, weil er seine Vergiftung vor ihr geheim gehalten hat. Inhalt Regina und Mr. Gold schicken Arielle nach Storybrooke, damit sie und Belle einen versteckten Gegenstand finden, der Peter Pan zur Strecke bringen soll. Zwei Männer sind jedoch in Storybrooke eingedrungen, um Belle und Arielle zu stoppen. Emma, Neal und Hook begeben sich auf die Suche nach der Höhle, in der Pans Schatten haust, und Mary Margaret leidet darunter, dass David ihr seine Vergiftung verschwiegen hat. Fünf Tage zuvor am Hafen von Storybrooke: Mr. Gold verabschiedet sich von Belle und gibt ihr ein Fläschchen und ein Stück Papier, damit sie einen Zauber über Storybrooke legen und die Stadt vor weiteren Eindringlingen wie Greg und Tamara schützen kann. Nachdem Mr. Gold, Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Hook und Regina durch das Portal gesegelt sind, informiert Belle die Statbewohner darüber, dass Henry entführt wurde und Mr. Gold und Co. ihn suchen. Belle macht außerdem klar, dass sie den Zauber von Mr. Gold anwenden müssen, wofür sie Feenstaub brauchen. Während sich Leroy und die anderen Zwerge daran machen, Feenstaub aus der Mine abzubauen, sind zwei Männer in einem Auto auf dem Weg nach Storybrooke. Belle gelingt es schließlich, den Zauber über Storybrooke zu legen, doch die beiden Männer schaffen es noch über die Stadtgrenze. Mr. Gold gibt Arielle Anweisungen, wie sie sicher nach Storybrooke gelangt, um das Objekt zu holen, dass Peter Pan zur Strecke bringen kann. Arielle muss dazu mehrere Dimensionen überwinden, aber sie traut es sich zu. Mr. Gold sagt der Meerjungfrau nicht, um was für einen Gegenstand es geht, da Pan seine Augen und Ohren überall hat. Mr. Gold legt ein Zauber über einen Sanddollar (eine Seeigel-Art) und trägt Arielle auf, diesen Belle zu geben. In Storybrooke wird Arielle dank eines verzauberten Armbandes von Regina für 24 Stunden Beine haben. Nachdem Arielle losgeschwommen ist, spürt Pan, dass jemand Neverland verlassen hat, und will dieses Problem von seinen beiden neuen Erfüllungsgehilfen in Storybrooke lösen lassen. Neal klärt Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret und David darüber auf, dass sie den unheimlichen Schatten, der Pan gehört, brauchen, um Neverland zu verlassen. Neal weiß auch, wo sie den Schatten finden können. Emma und Hook werden Neal auf den Weg dorthin begleiten, während Mary Margaret und David zu Tinker Bell wollen. Mary Margaret, die David aus Wut über seine Lügen die kalte Schulter zeigt, warnt Emma, dass die Sache kompliziert werden könnte, da sowohl Neal als auch Hook Gefühle für Emma haben. Für Emma zählt jedoch nur, Henry zurückzubekommen. Henry macht Pan derweil deutlich, dass er von der Anwesenheit seiner Familie in Neverland weiß und an Pans Absichten zweifelt. Kurz darauf hört Henry mit an, wie Pan Felix einen Auftrag erteilt. Henry folgt Felix daraufhin. Als Arielle an der Küste von Storybrooke ankommt und mit Hilfe des Armbandes an Land geht, trifft sie auf Leroy und fragt ihn nach Belle. Aus einiger Entfernung wird Arielles Ankunft von den beiden Männern beobachtet. Diese sprechen darüber, dass sie herausfinden müssen, warum Arielle in Storybrooke ist, und ihre Pläne dann vereiteln sollen. Im Diner spricht Belle mit Archie darüber, dass sie sich Sorgen um Mr. Gold macht und nicht das Gefühl hat, hier in Storybrooke wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können. Sie glaubt, dass sie nur in Storybrooke zurückgelassen wurde, weil Mr. Gold und die anderen sie nicht brauchen. Dann betritt Leroy mit Arielle das Diner. Obwohl Belle zunächst nicht weiß, was sie mit dem Sanddollar anfangen soll, schafft sie es irgendwie, dass sich eine holografische Nachricht von Mr. Gold öffnet. Mr. Gold erklärt Belle, dass ihre Liebe füreinander sie zu dem Objekt führen wird, dass er braucht, um Pan zu besiegen. Es bedeutet Belle sehr viel, dass Mr. Gold ihr so vertraut und auf ihre Hilfe setzt. Neal weiht Emma und Hook darin ein, dass sie den Schatten in der Dunklen Hölle finden werden. Um den Schatten einzufangen, brauchen sie die ausgehöhlte Nuss mit der Kerze darin, die er als Kind gemacht hat. Zwischen Neal und Hook ist die Stimmung angespannt, da Hook erwähnt, dass er und Emma sich geküsst haben. Belle und Arielle sehen sich in Mr. Golds Laden um. Dort wird Belle bewusst, dass die gesprungene Teetasse, das Symbol ihrer und Mr. Golds Liebe, der Schlüssel sein muss. Tatsächlich wird, als Belle die Teetasse an ihren angestammten Platz stellt, ein Zauber aktiviert, der Belle und Arielle zu einem Versteck im Boden führt. Darin entdecken sie ein Kästchen, das Belle als die Büchse der Pandora erkennt, welche sie bisher nur für einen Mythos gehalten hat. Die Büchse soll das Böseste der Welt enthalten. Plötzlich tauchen die beiden Männer im Laden auf. Sie fesseln Belle und Arielle und erklären, dass die Büchse niemals nach Neverland gelangen wird. Anders als Greg und Tamara, wissen die beiden Männer, dass sie für Peter Pan arbeiten. Auf dem Weg zu der Dunklen Höhle haben Emma und Hook einen kurzen Moment für sich. Emma bedankt sich bei Hook dafür, dass er ihr offenbart hat, dass Neal noch lebt. Hook sagt ihr, dass er ihr Herz auf ehrliche Weise gewinnen will und sie sich irgendwann zwischen ihm und Neal entscheiden muss. Auch zwischen Mary Margaret und David kommt es auf dem Weg zu Tinker Bells Baumhaus zu einem emotionalen Gespräch. David erklärt seiner Frau, dass er es ihr nicht antun möchte, für immer mit ihm in Neverland zu bleiben, doch Mary Margaret entgegnet, dass sie gerne bereit ist, für immer in einem Baumhaus zu leben und sich mit den Verlorenen Jungs herumzuschlagen, solange sie bei ihm sein kann. Belle und Arielle können sich von den Fesseln befreien und machen sich auf den Weg zu den Minen, da Belle vermutet, dass die beiden Männer die Büchse der Pandora genau so zerstören wollen, wie Greg und Tamara das Sicherheitssystem aktiviert haben, das Storybrooke beinahe vernichtet hätte: mit einer Zwergen-Hacke. Emma, Hook und Neal haben die Dunkle Höhle erreicht und wollen die Kerze in der Nuss anzünden, um Pans Schatten anzulocken und einzufangen. Hooks und Neals Streitereien führen aber dazu, dass sie die Kerze nicht anbekommen und das Feuerzeug verlieren. Dann werden sie von Pans Schatten sowie den Schatten zweier Lakaien Pans angegriffen. In höchster Not gelingt es Emma, die Kerze mit Magie anzuzünden und Pans Schatten einzufangen. Emma ist wütend auf ihre beiden Begleiter und sagt ihnen, dass die einzige Person, für die sie sich entscheidet, Henry ist. Belle und Arielle kommen noch rechtzeitig in den Minen an und überwältigen die beiden Männer, bevor diese die Büchse zerstören können. Die Männer erklären, dass sie Pans Befehle befolgen müssen, da er ihre Schwester gefangen hält und das schon seit einem Jahrhundert. Die Männer selber werden von Pan am Leben gehalten, um ihm zu dienen. Belle verspricht den Männern, dass Pan mit Hilfe der Büchse endlich zur Strecke gebracht werden kann. Die Männer stellen sich als John und Michael Darling vor. Ihre Schwester ist Wendy Darling. In Neverland holt Pan unterdessen Wendy, die immer noch in dem Alter ist, in dem sie war, als sie vor hundert Jahren Baelfire kennen lernte, aus dem anderen Käfig, der neben dem von Neal hing. Pan sagt ihr, dass sie spielen werden. Henry folgt Felix noch immer und gelangt in ein Versteck, das aussieht wie ein hübsches, kleines Zimmer. Dort findet er Wendy in einem Bett liegend. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie krank ist, da Neverland seine Macht verliert. Pan versucht aber, sie zu retten. Sie sagt Henry auch, dass sie seinen Vater Baelfire kannte und er diesem sehr ähnlich sieht. Henry verspricht Wendy, zurückzukommen und ihr zu helfen. Nachdem Henry gegangen ist, gratuliert Pan Wendy zu ihrer Darbietung. Wendy will wissen, warum sie dies tun musste, und Pan erklärt ihr, dass Henry fest an Pan glauben muss. Er sperrt Wendy wieder in den Käfig. Arielle kehrt nach Neverland zurück und übergibt Mr. Gold die Büchse. Regina verzaubert das Armband so, dass Arielle nun jederzeit und so lange sie will Beine haben kann. Bevor sich Arielle wieder auf den Weg nach Storybrooke macht, erzählt sie von Wendy und bittet darum, dass Mr. Gold und Regina nicht nur Henry, sondern auch Wendy retten. An Tinker Bells Baumhaus kommen Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Neal und Hook wieder zusammen. Tinker Bell ist freudig überrascht, Neal, den sie noch als Bae kennt, wieder zu sehen. Pans List hat funktioniert. Henry will alles tun, um die Magie von Neverland zu retten, damit Wendy wieder gesund wird. Henry fühlt sich bereit für diese Aufgabe, für die er zum Totenkopf-Felsen muss. Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Storybrookes Uhrenturm. Besetzung Quellen en:Dark Hollow Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3